


A Catastrophe, Yet a Masterpiece

by TheFallingStars



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Because I'm a single pringle who doesn't know how to write romance oops, Everyone is friends again, First story Im publishing, GOSH, Gen, Have a wonderful day!, Like a TEAM does, Marvel - Freeform, Or very little, Please forgive for how bad it is, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), They worked out their issues, Yay new friendships!, idk it's still a work in progress, mcu - Freeform, probably no romance, this is how i cope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallingStars/pseuds/TheFallingStars
Summary: Emma Jones is just a girl trying to get through the terror that is high school, it's not her fault that her uncle happened to be SHIELD or that she got powers. After the death of her uncle while on a mission, she moves into a SHIELD safe house and decides to put on a mask to help out. At school she keeps her head down, but one day she befriends Ned Leeds and Peter Parker. Trouble starts when Peter and the rest of the Avengers decide they need to know who the new mask in town is and she decides she wants nothing to do with the Avengers. However, she can't figure out why that Spider-Dude's voice sounds so familiar...The rest of the story includes the time she got injured while helping out, the Avengers decided they had to take her mask off, and the chaos that ensued.(Teen+ Audiences for some cursing)





	1. Nerds Make Great Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Here is just some background on the OC because why not! Also in this chapter of the story there is some sap, not a lot just a little- sorry about that. 
> 
> Background on OC- Emma lived in Queens, NY in a cute, small apartment with her uncle who was (unbeknownst to her) apart of SHIELD, however during her Sophomore year, her uncle is killed on a mission. She then learns of SHIELD when Coulson drops by after her uncle’s death and tells her that she can stay in the apartment or move to a SHIELD safe house and still stay in Queens. She decides to go for the safe house not wanting the memory of her uncle to haunt the walls of the apartment. She is now a junior in high school and continues to go to Midtown High School. Alter ego is Ultraviolet, powers: invisibility, flying, and walking through walls— costume is a black dress over tights and a big violet hood over that, with a mask and black converse, SHIELD does not know of this hobby of hers for reasons I don’t care to explain.
> 
> I hope you enjoy but this is definitely trash so…

It’s a Tuesday at school and Emma is in one of her favorite classes- workshop. She sits on the far left of the room in the second to last row although no one has the workspace behind her. The room is only half full of kids as most didn’t understand what the draw to cutting wood could be, but she did, she like being able to take boring pieces of wood and change them into something magical. As she was working, with her headphones in of course, she felt as though someone was looking at her and looked up to see not only one person was looking, but two- Ned and Peter. The moment that she looked up they looked away, but Ned kept peeking over at her every so often as they talked, she wondered what they were talking about. 

“Dude you went to Germany? GERMANY OF ALL PLA-“

“Shhhhh Ned keep your voice down or someone will hear.” This is when he looked over at Emma and Ned followed his gaze, the girl was their type of weird but she was really quiet and never really talked to anyone and when she did you could tell that she would rather be alone. That was the moment she looked up, “Shit! Ned!” And he turned his head around with Ned doing the same

“I wonder what she’s making over there, looks really cool” Ned said peeking another look over at the girl.

“By what I saw it looks like a chest... NED STOP LOOKING YOU LOOK INSANE!” Peter whispered

“We should really go talk to her, I think she has some of our interests.” Ned observed

“Oh yeah like what?”

“Haven’t you seen the inside of her locker, Star Wars posters, Percy Jackson, and Harry Potter books, come on the girl is a geek like us if anyone can get her to talk it’s probably us.”

“Yeah,” Peter said using his spider senses to hear what she was listening to, the Imperial March, “you’re probably right.”

 

———————————————— Now after school because I said so

 

Emma decided to go back after school to the shop room to continue the work on her chest, since she lived basically alone (save the times when Agent Coulson or anyone else came to check in on her) she was able to dictate whether to stay after school or not. She could have sat anywhere she wanted to, as the room was empty (her teacher said he trusted her enough to let her alone in the room, plus he had a meeting or something to go to), but she still sat at her lone desk on the far left second from the back. As she was working, Peter came in and was immediately shocked to see someone else in the shop room.

“Uh hi um is-is Mr.-“

“He’s in a meeting, I don’t know what time he’ll be back but don’t worry he said I could be in here,” she shot back barely looking up.

“Oh uh, okay is it okay if I stay here and work too?” Peter asked as he closed the door behind him.

“Yeah sure” the girl answered still enchanted by what she was working on, she was so focused she barely recognized that Peter was walking over to her work bench after putting his stuff down.

“That’s a real beautiful chest there, even though it’s not finished like I’m sure it’s gonna be beautiful when it’s done because I can-I can tell just by looking at it. Are you gonna put a design on there?” He rambled so much that by the end he was almost out of breathe, the girl finally met his eyes and she couldn’t tell what was going on in the funny head of his.

“Thanks,” she muttered less sincerely than she had meant, no one except their shop teacher had ever complimented her work, “yeah I’m gonna put some like waves or something on here, and hopefully a lock when I’m done.” Peter nodded along, if you could say “cool” with a facial expression that’s what Peter was doing. “What are you making over on your bench?”

“Do you wanna come see?” He stood up and started walking over to his desk, Emma put her tools down and followed him over to his work-space. “This is, hopefully,” he said the last word a little more quieter than the others, “going to be a music box- my Aunt, I live with her, her birthday is coming up and this old music box that my uncle gave to her before he died broke a few weeks ago and it really hurt her so I hope this can make her happy again.” He smiled towards the end of his explanation.

“I used to live with my uncle, he died too. ” The girl uttered in a shaky breath as she picked up the music box inspecting the intricate details used in the design. 

She looked up to meet Peter’s eyes, he looked at her not with the sympathy that she received so much she hated, no he looked at her differently, with an understanding, he looked at her with empathy. He wanted to say something but he couldn’t decide what to land on and ended up with: “I- I’m- I’m really sorry to hear that, I know how tough that is I’m real sorry, gosh okay um my uncle’s name was Ben, he was a great person loved my aunt with every piece of him I’m sure you’re uncle was the same way.” He gestured towards her wondering if what he said made the situation as awkward as he thought it did. 

“Uncle Calvin, but I called him Cal. He liked to watch movies on Friday nights with me after school, always said it was ‘my prize for getting through the week!’ He always let me choose,” Emma didn’t even realize that she was staring at and twirling the pedestal that would later home a ballerina, “he was a kind man, the kind of person who would give money to those he saw on the street and help those who needed him.”

“He sounds like a great man.”

She broke out of her trance and looked up at him, “He was... but he’s gone now right?” She forced a pained smile and then said the words often told to her, “gotta keep moving forward with your life.” Peter pretended to ignore the single tear that fell from one of her eyes, he could tell it was best to move on from the subject.

“So, Emma... what types of things are you into? Books, movies, tv shows, sports?” He listed trying to bring up a subject they both have interest in without telling her that he peeped in on her Imperial March earlier.

“Well, when my uncle and I would watch movies on Friday I most of the time made him repeat some of my favorites.” 

“Which are...?”

“Star Wars mostly I mean how can you not love it, but also Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, and the Hobbit. So basically stories about orphans living with their uncles.” She laughed as if it had just hit her what all her favorite stories had in common with each other and her.

“Wow I never realized that, and hey those are my favorites too! My buddy Ned and I actually just built the new Lego Death Star a few months ago! And question are you more of a Jedi or a Sith?” The excitement in his eyes was palpable and it made Emma smile.

“Don’t judge me but Sith.” Peter’s eyes widened in shock, “Okay okay let me explain! I agree with the Jedi on a lot of areas but the some of their rules… not so much, and some of the Jedis were really arrogant. Plus there were so many of the Jedi they were basically the galaxy’s police- one misstep and you had a Jedi coming onto your planet and asking what’s up. The Sith knew their place, they could love, and they also didn’t hide from fear- they were taught to face that fear head on, not push it down. I think my biggest draw to them though is their power and freedom because Jedis were always ‘we learn as a pack and go slowly’. That just doesn’t work for me, I’m more of the throw in the deep end, learn at my own pace type of person.”

Peter retorted with, “Okay, I mean you’re wrong but okay,” which caused them both to laugh. 

Just then the shop teacher came in and told the students that his meeting was done. They both packed up and went home as the teacher closed up his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Please give me notes (good and bad appreciated) on how I did!
> 
> Also huge shout out to one of my great friends for helping me in the editing process, giving it a title, and also giving me reasons as to why one would join the sith side (I'm Jedi all the way!)
> 
> If there is a random side comment in the story, I apologize! When I write I sometimes add side comments and forget to take them out. I hope you enjoyed it, and I know my writing isn't the best- especially when it comes to dialogue- but I hope you were able to enjoy it regardless.
> 
> Hope you all have the most wonderful day!


	2. Meeting Both Sides of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the first chapter didn't scare you off then yay!! I really hope you all enjoy this chapter!<3

—————————————— The next day of school

 

Ned and Peter met up outside Peter’s locker, like they do before school, and Peter told him about the interaction he had with Emma the day before, purposefully leaving out anything to do with her uncle, knowing that she should decide who knows the details of her life. 

“Dude no way that’s awesome! You actually talked to her and got her to talk back! Sweet!” Ned said, probably just a little too loud but everyone was so enthralled in their own conversations it wasn’t likely they were paying attention.

“Yeah she was really cool and maybe you’ll get to meet her-formally meet her.” Peter closed his locker

Ned nodded in agreement and they both headed to their first class, Algebra 2. After that they both had English and shop before lunch. Peter was eager to see Emma in class and hopefully introduce her and Ned, but she didn’t show up. In fact she didn’t show up to any of the classes before or after that... she didn’t even show up to lunch!

 

—————————————— Same time but at Emma’s house because yeet

 

After lunch, Emma finished putting on the outfit she would wear for the rest of the day, except it wasn’t just an ordinary outfit, it was black converse over black tights, a short yet flowy Black dress, with a purple hood to top it off hiding her hair that was in a ponytail. It wasn’t much in terms of a superhero costume but it was all she was able to have right now and she was gonna make it work, plus it made it easy to conceal her identity. 

She had skipped school, told Coulson she was sick and since he was out of town on a “business trip”, as he called it, he couldn’t come and verify whether she was or not so he called into school for her. She opened the back door to her small safe house and walked to the end of her street which was a dead end filled with dumpsters. It was here that she put her hood over her head and took to the air. There were few things that she enjoyed more than flying. 

She flew to the top of a high building and sat down in an area where she knew she wouldn’t be seen. As she sat there she took her phone out of her jacket pocket and clicked through the feed from the surveillance cameras that she setup weeks ago. 

Nothing was going on during the early afternoon of this Wednesday so she decided to lay down on the roof of the rectangular building, put her headphones into her phone and listen to some music, enjoying the peace and the view. 

She would not realize until a few hours later, but she fell asleep on the top of the building and only woke up when it was 5pm. “SHIT!” She screamed as she checked the time on her phone, “Shit shit shit!” She checked the cameras and breathed a sigh of relief to know that everything still seemed normal even though she basically slept the day away. 

Emma got up towards the edge of the building, dangled her feet over the side, and did what got her the name “Ultraviolet”... she turned invisible. As she was sat there looking out at the New York skyline and thinking about everything she’d have to make up at school tomorrow, she saw something swinging from building to building. 

Now she had seen videos of this spider guy before, he was all over YouTube, but she had never really seen him in person and what was more he was heading right towards her- like he could see her. Emma immediately hid behind an air conditioning unit that was resting on the top of the building, about 20 seconds later the spider guy landed on the top of her building and just sat down. 

“Karen,” the voice said, it was muffled but somehow she thought the voice was familiar, “could you call Happy for me, I wanna give him my report for the day so far.” Emma didn't hear any response, but guessed that whoever 'Karen' was obliged to his request as the Spandex clad figure went on with what sounded like a phone call. “Hey Happy, umm it’s me... again...” his voice sounded upset and just a little but defeated, “I just wanted to let you know that I stopped another bike thief and got a doughnut in return, oh also I found a missing dog... who was really just stuck in the owner’s fence but still I found him! So that’s it for right now, are there anymore missions coming up because I really feel like I’m ready for something big. Please?” 

Emma stood there trying not to move too much, but when the call ended and the spider guy lifted his mask halfway up his face she knew she just had to know. Sadly she overestimated her stealthiness and underestimated how good his sense were for the moment she moved her foot to take off and fly in front of him her foot hit the gravel and spider guy brought his mask all the way down and turned around.

“Who’s there?” The familiar yet implacable voice called out to her, “Listen I’m spider-man, I’m sure you’ve heard of me and if you have then you know what I can do and I’d hate to hurt you.” Even though he said that there was a shakiness in his voice that told her he probably wouldn’t lay a hand on her, a web sure, but not a hand. 

However instead of running she stood up from her crouched position and walked, still invisible, to about 10 feet in front of him. As she did this- she could tell he was tightening his fists to look prepared to fight, however the moment she turned visible his fists dropped in shock. Sure she still had her hood easily covering her head and her identity but imagine if someone materialized in front of you, you’d be shocked too no matter if you knew the person or not. 

“Woah, who the hell are you?” Spider-Man asked with some reservations in his voice, “And why were you following me?”

“Following you?” She retorted, “I was on this roof way before you swung yourself up here if anyone should be asking the questions it should be me.”

“Yeah well I’m not the one in the creepy hood!”

“And I’m not the one in the fully body suit.” All of a sudden her phone went off, one of her cameras picked something up, “Well it was a nice chat but I’ll be going, bye!”

“Wait! I have to bring you in to Mr. Stark are you a good guy or a bad guy STOP!” But she disappeared before his eyes and he then heard a whooshing sound which helped him realize how she got to the top of the building in the first place, “Karen... call Happy back please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay well that was interesting, what do you guys think is gonna happen? 
> 
> Please leave feedback in the comments! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that you have a fantastic day!


	3. Let's Not and Say We Did

—————————————— The next day at school because interactions!

 

As Peter was walking into school he noticed the girl and ran up to her.

“Hey Emma, how’re you feeling, you were absent and everything yesterday I mean there wasn’t much anyone did but still are you feeling okay I didn’t do anything wrong did I because if I did I’m deeply sor-“

“Peter.” She cut him off a little peeved but calm, “I’m fine, I was just sick yesterday and no you didn’t do anything wrong, in fact it felt good to have someone to talk to. Anyways what homework or stuff did I miss?” They walked to Peter’s locker together with Peter explain what he did in each of his classes to give her an idea of what she needed to make up. By the time they got to his locker Ned was there.

“Peter! Hey Peter! There you are dude I thought you forgot about me” Ned slum his shoulders down and then saw Emma with his best friend and stood straight up.

“Ned this is Emma, Emma this is my best friend Ned” Peter offered

“Ah yes the kid in shop who’s always peeking over at me, nice to meet you.” She answered humorously.

“Well I mean Peter does it too but he’s much better with turning around before you notice than I am.” Ned answered to protect himself not realizing he was throwing his best friend under the bus in the process.

“I’m pretty good though, I’ve caught you both a few times. Anyways creeps I heard that you built that Lego Death Star thing, any possibility I could take a look at it?” She asked hopefully, that new Death Star was expensive so if she was able to see it and not have to pay for it she’d be happy.

“Hey don’t call us that!” Peter protested at the same time that Ned said, “Sure! How about we all go to Peter’s tonight and I’ll bring it!”

“Dude wait,” Peter put his hand on Ned’s shoulder and said something about an internship that required his time that night.

“Ohhhh right, umm how about tomorrow night?” Ned purposed, after Emma and Peter both agreed they decided to meet at Peter’s apartment at 5:30 the next night and they headed to class.

 

————————————— Nothing entertaining happens until the after school

 

Peter took a cab to Avenger’s Tower and was met by security at the front who he showed his pass to so that he could go upstairs. When he got up to the upper levels he walked in on a conversation between Captain America and Tony Stark (just pretend they worked stuff out okay?)

“Oh I’m sorry to bother you, I can umm- I can come back later if you guys want.” Peter stammered

“No kid it’s okay come in, Cap and I were just talking about,” Tony shook his head, “stuff- I don’t think you two were formally introduced besides in Germany, Cap this is Peter, kid this is Cap.”

Cap let out a small chuckle, “Howya doing Peter? Hope I didn’t bang you up too bad last time we met.”

“Oh of course not sir, nope I got out from underneath that plane thing pretty quickly after you left.” Peter answered, Cap gave an approving nod, of course this kid was stronger than he looked- he was from New York, I mean sure he wasn’t from Brooklyn but hey Queens wasn’t too bad.

“So Peter can I help you with something?” Tony tried to bring up the reason why Peter practically sprinted from the elevator.

“Right! Mr. Stark I was out on patrol yesterday right and I was sitting on one of the buildings, it was a quiet afternoon, and all of a sudden I realized someone was watching me so I called out to them right and all of a sudden right behind me a girl appeared! Like she wasn’t there one moment and was there the next it was like she was invisible and then she flew away! Well I didn’t see her fly away she turned back invisible and then I heard a ‘whoosh’ so I figured-“ 

“Slow down son we can barely understand you,” Steve cut him off, “listen Tony if what he’s saying is true then-“

“Then we need to find the girl before she goes from silently sitting on buildings to committing crimes without being seen, yeah I know.” Tony gave a forced smile to the two of them, “just how are we going to find someone who’s invisible...” he walked over to a desk with Steve and Peter following behind him, “we could lure her somewhere but what bait? How in the world!” 

“If I may offer a solution, Tony.” Cap said in a calm demeanor that contradicted the stressed tone of Tony who nodded for him to proceed, “I think the answer is obvious. She appeared to Peter once before, what’s to say she won’t appear to him again? Someone she’s at least familiar with.”

“No I’m not using the kid as bait! Speaking of which she didn’t see who you are did she? You had your mask on right!” It was more of a demand than a question, to which Peter quickly nodded ‘yes’ to over and over again, “Okay good,” turning his attention back to Steve, he continued, “But we can’t use the kid as bait! What if he gets hurt Steve that would be on us!”

“Mr. Stark, I really don’t think that she would hurt me.” Peter murmured

“Oh yeah and what makes you believe that, hmm? Did you two have a heart to heart or something?”

“No it’s just, sir she’s young, like I couldn’t tell exactly how old she was but her voice and stature showed me she’s basically my age, and what she said and how she responded to me, she’s alone.”

“How could you know that she’s alone?” Tony asked with a peaked interest, Cap was silently listening knowing that the only person who could persuade Tony would be the kid.

“Well, she had the opportunity to run-fly away without me knowing but she just stood there. She was on the building before me and stayed until I asked her who she was, we talked, and she only went away when something popped up on her phone. Why would someone who isn’t lonely watch a stranger for a few minutes and then respond to them calling out, she wanted to talk- to interact and maybe she’ll want to again.” Peter’s argument caused Cap to smile and then look at Tony and shrug. Tony knew the kid was right he just didn’t want to leave him alone with someone he couldn’t see coming.

“Fine, but Cap and I will be watching you from afar, not too far though, just in case something happens, deal?” After Peter responded with ‘deal!’, the three suited up and hashed out the details of their plan.

 

————————————— Just a little later

 

Peter would go to the building he was on yesterday with two sandwiches and offer one to the girl when she hopefully turned up. Steve and Tony would then show up and ask her to follow them. 

“See anything yet, Peter?” Cap asked over the earpiece they all had

“Nope not at thing yet sir, but it’s only 5:00 so we’ll see what happens” Peter responded hanging his legs from the same building as yesterday. 

After 20 minutes, when everyone was starting to give up, Peter felt the hair on his arms stick up.

“Hello?” He called out, “Are you there?” 

“Yeah kid we’re still here.” Tony responded thinking he was talking to them.

“Come on I know you’re up here, there’s really no reason to say invisible.” Peter said trying to get the girl out of hiding and let Tony and Cap know who he was talking too. Just then Peter again heard the crunch of gravel and the girl in the same outfit as yesterday appeared about 8 feet in front of him, he also heard the two men’s reactions over the earpiece and gave a simple smile to himself. “I knew you’d come back! No see this time I think I’m allowed to say that you were fooling me because I was clearly here first today.”

“Maybe or maybe not, what do you want spiderdude” Emma answered trying to figure out where she recognized the voice from but didn’t take any notice of it, she was sure she’d figure it out later. (Also between you and me, Peter was up there first this time, but she had gotten to the building just a few minutes before he said anything.)

“I’m-I’m Spider-Man, and I just wanted to know if you wanted to have a sandwich with me, I think they’re pretty good.” He showed the extra sandwich 

“Yeah, a random kid in a spider costume offers me a sandwich on the top of a building... I think I’ll pass.” She started to turn away

“Wait! Don’t go yet! It’s just that, how am I supposed to take off my mask when you won’t even give me a chance to talk? And plus I can tell that you’re lonely, so am I and it’s just a sandwich.” He practically begged her

“Just a sandwich?” She asked, he nodded, “fine but I swear Spider-boy if anything that doesn’t belong in a sandwich is in here I’ll throw you from this building so fast you won’t be able to use those webs of yours.” Instead of walking over to take the sandwich she asked him to throw her one and he obliged. She began to eat where she stood, she wouldn’t ever turn down food but it was still good to be cautious.

“Are you really gonna stay that far away? Tell you what, if you come sit over here you can turn invisible or something so that no one will know where you are.” For some reason she agreed to his terms and sat on his right.

“Kid what are you doing, where’s the girl?” Tony asked over the earpiece, causing Peter to have figure out how to answer Tony without tipping the girl off. 

“Ya know,” he took a bite of sandwich, “it feels good to have someone right next to me, even though I can’t see you.” He made sure to stress the word 'right' trying to convey to the older two men the position of the girl.

“Yeah I feel the same way...” she said looking around her. Something wasn’t right. She needed to get out of there and fast. “Listen this has been fun but I really have to go maybe we can do it again some other time.” She said as she became visible again.

“Wait what no! You can’t leave I mean we were just starting to talk.”

“I know it’s just, Spidey there’s something going on here and I don’t like it, so I’m leaving and I’m sorry but I don’t wanna play this game today, I have business to attend to.” She stood up, turning visible and brushing her dress off.

As she moved backwards, she bumped into something... someone... okay she might have bumped in to Captain America. Iron Man then flew up from the side of the building and landed.

“Sorry but we need you to come with us.” Cap said as he reached for the girl’s shoulder, but when his hand should have hit her shoulder, it didn’t, it just went right through her. 

“No! I’m leaving, thanks for the sandwich but I think the plot to kidnap me is gonna set our relationship back a few notches.” She said pointedly to Peter, “Please just let me be, okay, I’m just trying to do what he’s doing- helping people, now if that’s all, I bid you all adieu.” And with that she melted through the roof of the building and made her escape on a busy street of New York. 

“We’re gonna need a new plan.” Tony said still looking at the spot where the girl had just been standing, “and a new set of hands, Friday, get Banner on the phone.”

“Will do boss.” The AI obediently responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you all for reading this. It is my first story I've ever posted and I'm really nervous but it means a lot to me that anyone would want to read this. 
> 
> Okay so next chapter should be up soon depending on schedules and stuff. I hope you all have the most beautiful day!
> 
> (Also I originally put in this note that Bruce makes an appearance in the next chapter, but I was incorrect- he comes in at the chapter after, so sorry about that!)


	4. Remember Who's There For You

———————————— The next day at school

 

Now you must know by now that our dear Emma was basically a recluse, but even for her she was acting strange on this day. If normally she talked to zero people then today it was like she was talking to negative ten. Basically what I mean is yeah she didn’t talk to anyone but now she was hiding her head and avoiding everyone. No one knew why but she knew, yesterday she was betrayed by someone who she thought she could trust who then brought in two representations of freedom and basically tried to kidnap her. 

 

\---------------------------------- That day at lunch

 

“Okay seriously what’s going on with Emma?” Ned asked, the girl was supposed to sit with them at lunch today but again she was off sitting in a hallway, classroom, or stairwell somewhere, “I hope she’s okay, I wonder what happened.”

Peter shrugged, he was exhausted, he had stayed up late to finish homework after spending hours at the compound. “Oh yeah I have no idea, maybe just a bad day? Hey are we still on for tonight I need to remind May if we are.”

“Totally! I mean I can still go I hope Emma still can though, maybe that’ll cheer her up.” Ned offered and Peter nodded along. They both went back to eating lunch and studying for a test they were about to have in the period after lunch.

 

\----------------------------------- Right after school that day

 

Emma left her class and began to walk to the front of the school and head home when she heard Peter and Ned calling her name. 

“Emma! Hey Emma!” She turned around and gave the two boys a faint trace of a smile, she was truly happy to see people who tried to be her friend but she knew her expression probably didn’t show it. 

“Are you okay? I mean you weren’t… anywhere today.” Ned asked once the three were standing together.

“Yeah, yeah everything’s all good I just had a really sucky day yesterday, sorry for not showing up at lunch I just… yeah.” She answered with her arms crossed, she might talk to these guys but she doesn’t know them enough to let her guard down around them and after last night her guard was very much up. 

“Ned and I were wondering if you were still up for tonight? Ya know the whole Lego Death Star at my house thing.” Peter said, hoping she would respond positively.

“Umm well, I just,” but as she said this she not only realized how much she wanted to go but also by the looks on the guys’ faces, how much they wanted her to go, “okay fine- yes I’ll be there… 5:30 right?”

Both Ned and Peter nodded in agreement, as they said their goodbyes and walked separate ways all three parties knew they couldn’t wait until 5:30.

 

\---------------------------------- It’s 5:30 my dudes 

 

Of course Ned didn’t go to Peter’s house at 5:30, he went home to pick up the Death Star and immediately headed to Peter’s, the 5:30 was really for Emma- who arrived promptly at 5:30. Let’s be honest though, she was a little afraid of being late and waited invisible on the roof of the building adjacent to theirs since 5:10. 

At 5:30 there was a knock on the apartment door, “Boys your friend is here!” Aunt May called out as she let the girl in. Peter and Ned got up and walked to meet the girl who was talking to May. “So I was told you guys have some classes together, on a scale of 1 to 10 how terrible are these two?” May laughed and Emma let out a small and uncomfortable chuckle. “Can I get you something to drink or eat or anything?” 

“No thank you I’m fine, thank you though!” And she followed Ned and Peter to the teen’s room where there was a massive Lego Death Star seated on the floor. “Wow you guys weren’t kidding this thing really is cool! Woah look at the different layers… how long did this take you to build?”

“Well it’s kind of a funny story, see I built the basics of it and then dropped it when Peter…” Peter shot Ned a warning look, “scared me. So then we had to rebuild the whole thing again and it definitely took longer than I’d like to admit.” 

They all spent a good while looking at the intricate designs and details of the Death Star, cracking jokes and quoting lines as they went. May then entered the room with a bowl of chips.

“Figured you guys would be at least a little hungry after a full day of school and all, and hey if you guys wanna watch a movie just let me know and I can get the tv all setup.” She smiled.

“Thanks May!” Peter called. “So do you wanna watch a movie, we have lots of DVDs and stuff.”

“Umm, yeah sure that sounds like fun.” Emma answered, it’s not like she was going to go back out patrolling tonight after what happened last night, she wondered if the Spider-Man was looking for her again. 

Within a few minutes the teens brought their chips to the living room, Peter got everyone a soda, and they all sat down to watch a movie. Which one? Well A New Hope of course.

 

\--------------------------------- Emma gets home at about 8:55pm and Coulson is there

 

Of course she doesn’t see him at first, Coulson loves scaring anyone he could and Emma is really easy to scare. He left all the lights off and hid in the space between the fridge and the cabinets. 

As she walked into the house she couldn’t tell that anything was wrong, but the moment she closed the door she could tell something was off. She turned invisible and did a slow and quiet walk through her house. Once she reached the kitchen she saw Agent Coulson and let out a silent sigh of relief, and quickly decided to get him back by sinking into the fridge and poking her head out at him. You’d never hear him scream so loud but I mean come on, a head popping out of the side of a fridge… pretty sure I’d freak out too. Emma then fell out of the fridge and on to the floor laughing.

“You should have seen your face oh my gosh I wish I had that on video or something- everyone at SHIELD would have LOVED that!”

“Ha ha give the old already resurrected dude a heart attack why don’t you, that should work out fine.” Coulson offered his hand to the girl and pulled her into a hug once she stood up, “So how was school, how was your test, how are Peter and Ned?” He put more of an emphasis on the last question and gave an innocent smile that was anything but innocent.

“You really do know everything,” Not true but she wasn’t ready to tell him about her ‘extracurricular’, “School was fine, the test wasn’t on anything we learned but oh well, and Ned and Peter are good- we just watched a Star Wars movie and hung out.” She couldn’t tell why he was so interested in the two boys, “Look hey I don’t know but I might have acquaintances now, isn’t that good?” 

“Yes of course, just be careful, you never know what secrets someone could be hiding from you and I’d hate to see you hurt because of that.” He gave her a smile but one that showed her he was hiding something she just had to know but knew he wouldn’t tell her. “I’m happy you found people to hang out with, just be wary and let me know the next time you go with friends after school-- almost set off an alarm when I came by earlier and saw you weren’t here.”

“I left you a note.”

“That’s why I said ‘almost’.” They both smiled at each other again, “Okay,” he clapped his hands together once, “what do we want for dinner?” 

(For those wondering, they had spaghetti and meatballs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the little scene/time changes in this chapter, they were just so small it made more sense to group them into one chapter and not break it up. And might I just say- I love Coulson so very much and couldn't wait to bring him into the story. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one should be up soon since I wrote it a while back, but there's a section of it I don't like too much and will edit/rewrite so not too sure on when it will be up, but I promise it will be up soon!
> 
> Have a beautiful day!


	5. They Find Out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know this is the second chapter today BUT like I said this was one of the chapters I had written a little bit back and I finished all the editing I wanted to do faster than I thought I would so here ya go!
> 
> Also, note the "shocking" weapon from Spider-Man: Homecoming is in this chapter so when I refer to a "shock"/"shocking weapon" I mean the OUCH kind of shock not the WOW kind. That is all! Hope you enjoy :)

\--------------------------------- Next Day (Saturday) 

 

There is nothing a highschool kid loves more than Saturday and for Emma this was more than true. 

Saturdays meant she could get some of her homework done, maybe watch a few episodes of tv and then go patrolling (and then there’s me who writes this instead of doing my pounds of summer work- oops). Her patrolling started later than she would have wished, but with those damn cliffhangers she just had to keep watching. It was about 7pm when she went out which was after dinner with Coulson who insisted he had to come over again that night, and she figured that being out for a few hours wouldn’t be horrible. It was a calm night, just a light wind and some pretty clear skies, what a great way to end the night. 

After stopping a few house burglars, Emma figured she deserved a break and flew to the top of a building. As she sat there enjoying the fresh air she saw him again- that Spiderguy or what did he call himself? Spider-Man? He was running between two buildings, towards an alleyway. She was going to ignore him at first but then realized he was running away from people and it kinda looked like he was in trouble so she turned invisible and flew down to get a closer look at the scene. Maybe she wouldn’t need to step in but would be there just in case. 

Peter had no idea how in the world that the alien tech Toomes made was still going around- their base of operations and everything was taken down yet here he was getting chased by three guys sporting the homemade weapons. 

“Shit, shit, shit! Karen! I need you to call Mr. Stark, or Happy, or someone!” He said running towards the alleyway. Everytime he would try and use his webs to get away one of the men would shoot him down, plus he really needed to get those weapons once and for all. “I really need some help here!” He said as the end of the alley was coming closer and closer. 

Just as Peter was about to run out of alley, all three men tripped and fell over something, “What the fuck?” One uttered before, “oof” as he was kicked in the side by the now visible Emma. 

“Just so you know… I had this completely handled” Peter said as he webbed the other two men to the ground, making sure they couldn’t reach Toomes’ alien tech. “I was just waiting for the right time to make my move.” He webbed up the third one and looked at the girl.

“Oh I’m sure, and I’m sure that’s why you were running for your life from these guys.” He could tell that she rolled her eyes at him. “If it weren’t for me you would be Spider-goo right about now so I think the words you’re looking for are ‘thank’ and ‘you.’”

“Thank you?” Peter repeated in shock

“You’re welcome, now what do we do with these guys?” She asked pointing at the men who looked like they were watching a bad soap opera. 

“No wait I wasn’t thanking you.”

“Well it sure sounded like you were.”

“I wasn’t, and I can handle this so why don’t you take off and fly away already- I have this handled!” Our two heros were so busy bickering that they didn’t see one of the men getting himself free, he fired at the two teens but Peter’s Spidey senses kicked in as he pushed himself and Emma out of the way of the blast. 

“Oh shut up you two! Boys, I thought we were only getting one of them tonight but hey a two for one always sounds good!” He sneered and used his alien weapon to help unweb his friends. The masked teens quickly looked at each other in fear and stood up knowing they were about to face a serious challenge. 

“Karen- you get anywhere with that phone call?” Peter asked as he stood, of course neither of the men were answering their phones. 

The main guy fired a shot that barely missed Peter who grabbed the gun with his webs and pulled it from the man’s hands, who then rushed Peter trying to beat him in hand to hand combat. One of the other guys went to help his buddy while the other, who had the tasering weapon, went for Emma who was not expecting just how terrible the shock was. 

“Jesus Christ! What is that thing?” She called out while trying to dodge and hit the man she was fighting, it was times like this she wished that she had super strength. 

“It’s some form of alien technol- OW!” Peter responded before he got grazed by a shot, thank goodness for his healing abilities! However he would still be pushed backwards and be in some pain for the night. The two men used this time to over power him and do enough damage that Spider-Man was now lying on the floor seconds from unconsciousness. 

“Little help over here guys.” Called the man who was trying to hit Ultraviolet with his shocking device, one of his friends stayed by Peter making sure he stayed down while the one with the alien gun went over to help. Through her intangibility, she could dodge most of the blows but if she wanted to land some of her own she needed to make herself tangible again- plus she couldn’t keep up the intangibility forever it gets tiring. 

When she went to land a hit on the man with the gun, the Shocker was able to hit her on her back and held the device there until she fell to the floor too. She tried to get up, but when she did the Shocker moved around her and used his device to send her backwards into the wall. Peter, seeing the girl get thrown into the wall tried to stand up but was also thrown into the wall using the device. As Peter got up after hitting the wall and turned around, he noticed that the man with the alien gun now held Ultraviolet and had his weapon pointed at her.

“You stay down or I’ll show you both just how powerful this gun is.”

Emma knew she needed to do something so she grabbed on to the arm that was across her and flew straight up as fast as she could with the man in tow. She got pretty far up before the man got control of himself enough to fire the alien weapon straight into her side. She immediately dropped him and soon after passed out from the pain, causing them both to fall towards the concrete below.

Back on the ground, Peter used the moments of confusion to quickly regain his composure and use his webs to trap the remaining men to the walls of the alley, making sure to put the weapons next to him on the floor. Just as he finished, he looked up to see the third man and the girl free-falling towards them. 

He first grabbed the man with his webs and put him up next two his two goons, he wasn’t worried about being too rough with the man’s unconscious body. He then realized the masked girl was still falling and got to a place where he could catch her before she hit the ground. 

“Hey hey you okay!” He asked, “Come on, come on! Oh crap” He said as he noticed the gaping wound in her side. Now because of the bullet he still was feeling like shit, there’s no denying that, but this girl was unconscious and bleeding out so she kinda took precedence. “Uhhh, stop being bad!” He yelled pointedly at the men as he grabbed the last weapon and put it next to the others on the floor- how could he get the weapons and the girl back to the compound in one trip? Actually how could he get the girl back to the compound he kinda needed his arms to swing. Just then (because luck) Peter saw the red and gold suit that was Iron Man coming towards them.

“Hey kid, got your calls still need help?” Tony called out as he looked at the three men on the side of the building.

“Actually… yes.” He replied and Tony looked down to see the injured girl in Spidey’s arms.

“Ya know kid when I said that we needed to bring her in, I meant in one piece.” Tony sighed as he picked the girl up in his arms, ignoring an unamused look from the kid, “I’ll get her to the compound, you bring those weapons you have there. FRIDAY get Bruce on the phone now please.” Tony turned around and immediately took off and headed to the compound. 

Leaving Peter who made a net for the weapons out of his webs, stuck it to his back, and swung after his mentor.

 

\----------------------------------- Now at the compound 

 

“Hey Aunt May, listen is it okay if I sleep over at the internship tonight? It’s just that I know it’s late and we just stumbled on something pretty big and don’t know how late we’ll be working ‘till tonight. Mhmm, mhmm, yes I promise I’ll do it tomorrow, okay, awesome thanks May!” Peter, now de-masked and in regular clothes, hung up the phone as he stood outside the med bay of the compound, he wanted to make sure the girl was okay and somehow knew the night would be long. Plus Bruce and Tony both took one look at him and told him he needed to stay there for good measure tonight, fast healing or not he looked bad. 

After what seemed like forever, Bruce came out and told Peter and Tony that the girl would be okay and asked if they knew who she was. 

“I have no idea,” Peter admitted. 

“Well, is she still knocked out?” Steve was leaning against a wall, Bruce nodded a tentative ‘yes’ in response

“Why what are you saying Cap?” Tony asked even though he knew the answer.

“I’m just saying that since she’s asleep we could look under the mask and figure out who she is.” He said sort of regretfully, he knew this was an invasion of privacy but it could also mean the safety of the team, and his proposition wasn’t met with much resistance except for Bruce who was trying to convince them to give the girl a chance and decide what to do on her own. Peter agreed with Bruce, but he would be lying if he said that he wasn’t curious. 

The men walked in to the med bay and they all stood around her bed. On the table next to her was her jacket that had the hood attached, it had to be removed so that Bruce could see the wound easier.

“Bruce would you like to do the honors?” Tony asked, he was the doctor after all.

“Oh no I don’t want any part of this.” He walked over to the door and went to reach for it but ended up leaning with his head on the door and sighed.

“Yet you’re still here.”

“Well come on it’s not like I could stop you without tearing down the building and if something goes wrong I need to be in the room.” He said, Tony raised an eyebrow at him, “And I am kind of curious, I mean with what she can do how could you not be.”

Tony decided to be the one to de-mask the girl. He calmly walked over to the girl and took off her mask. Once Tony took the mask off Peter backed up to the wall in shock. 

“Kid you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Tony questioned as Peter really did look like he had seen a ghost.

“Peter, do you know who she is?” Cap asked, Peter nodded in response.

“She uhh- She goes to my school, I had her over at my apartment just yesterday- her, Ned, and I watched Star Wars together, I had- I had no idea.” As he said this he got up from leaning against the wall and again walked over to stand next to the sleeping girl. 

“Does she have a name?” Tony asked, Peter again nodded

“Emma, her name is Emma- Emma Jones.” 

“Well, Emma, you definitely have some questions to answer once you wake up, but until then I’m starving let’s get some food.” Tony said as two of the older men walked out. Peter stared at her for a few seconds wondering how he didn’t realize it was her, and then turned and followed outside, the time for questions would come later.

Bruce, still feeling terrible for what just happened, took her mask from where Tony had left it and placed it on the table next to her. “I’m real sorry Emma.” He then followed the others and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry I know I'm really bad at writing fight scenes, it was my first time writing one and I promise to get better at them. 
> 
> I made it be that Aunt May doesn't know because reasons, and I wonder what did happen after that scene in Homecoming, maybe he lied? I don't know I'm still holding out hope that she doesn't know. Did you guys notice I tend to ramble? Because I really do, sorry about that.
> 
> Let me know what you think about the story so far in the comments! Also I'm curious, what do you all think Emma looks like, I have a picture of her in my mind but wonder what everyone else pictures her like. 
> 
> Sorry for the weird questions! Have a great night! (Also send hope & prayers this way I just remembered I'm taking the ACT tomorrow and I'm screwed) Okay Bye!


	6. The Avengers MedBay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday, the ACT was tough and I had a major headache for the entire day once I got home. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I just want to say thank you for giving this story a chance and reading it, I hope I don't disappoint! Okay enjoy!

\-------------------------------- The next morning at like 7am because sleeps

 

Emma opened her eyes and had no clue as to where she was. She quickly sat up and noticed a man in a lab coat checking a monitor next to her.

“Oh you’re awake! Now I’m sure you’re really confused, rightfully so, so just listen okay?” Bruce walked over to the girl who was clearly freaking out. The last thing she remembered was getting shot with some weird weapon and then woke up in a foreign place so Bruce thought she had a right to be freaked. “Last night those guys you went after, they shot you with some alien weapon but don’t worry we fixed you up, you should be fine in a few days.”

“Who- who’s ‘we’?” Emma asked, just then she realized that her mask and hood were both off and looked to them on the table by the medical bed she was lying on. She quickly reached for the mask. “Shit” She muttered to herself, how could she let her identity be given up so easily. 

“Sorry, had to take the mask and such off to make sure you were okay.” Bruce gave the girl a sad smile, he still kinda felt guilty, 

“and by ‘we’ I mean Spider-Man, Iron Man, Captain America, and myself.” 

Emma stared at him in shock and horror. While these were the people she looked up to and the reason why she decided to help people with her powers, three of them did just try to kidnap her the other night. However, she had nothing against the scientist in front of her and silently thanked him when he changed the conversation after seeing her reaction.

After a few minutes of Bruce and Emma talking, there was a knock at the door as Tony Stark walked into the room.

“Oh good you’re up,” He said as he waltzed into the room, walked over to Bruce, and clapped a hand on his shoulder, “I hope the good doctor here has been helping you figure things out.” Emma just sat looking at him in shock, ever since he told the world he was Iron Man she had always wanted to meet Tony Stark as he was a huge inspiration for her, but she wasn’t planning on meeting him like this. 

“I umm” She had no idea what to say, “hi.” Why did she say that, she looked so stupid! Honestly, she wanted to still be mad at him due to the other day, but it’s hard to be mad at the guy- a literal living legend and superhero- when you’re in his building and he’s right in front of you.

“Hi.” Tony answered back with a smile, “Now I’m sure you know me- being famous and all but who are you? Who is Emma Jones?” 

She shuddered when he said her name. She had been holding out hope they didn’t know her name yet but that dream was crushed. “How do you know my name?” She asked.

“What, you wake up in the Avenger’s Compound, find out you’re being nursed to health by the Hulk, and checked on by Tony Stark and that’s your first question? Come on.” 

He said it in such a way that she couldn’t tell if he was joking or was disappointed, but Bruce rolling his eyes told her that he wasn’t being serious. “I’m just kidding, listen kid you’ll figure out how we know who you are but first you have to answer my question. Who are you?” He raised his eyebrows at the end. 

Emma looked at Dr. Banner who was at the opposite corner of her bed, he shrugged, she sighed and began telling them about her life because who was going to disobey Iron Man. However she does substitute Coulson’s name for “a SHIELD agent” as he told her that he had faked his death. 

“Well… that is… definitely a life you have there…” Tony says, honestly this girl has dealt with more death and uncertainty than some people do in a lifetime. Just as he was about to open his mouth again, Cap opened the door.

“Tony the kid is awake and I don’t know how long I can keep him from coming in here.” Steve shot a smile to the young girl in the bed, who was about to ask Bruce who ‘the kid’ was but stopped because umm that’s Steve freaking Rogers in the door smiling at her. 

“Okay good to know thanks Cap.” Tony said and then turned to see the girl staring at his friend. “Oh sorry, Steve this is Emma, Emma this is Steve, but you can call him Cap.”

“It’s nice to meet you Emma, now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go deal with a teenager.” and just like that he closed the door. 

“So who exactly is ‘the kid’?” She finally asked

“Do you want to meet him? I mean of course you’ve met him before, but we were gonna keep him out until everything settled down... but if you wanna see him now then we can bring him in.” Tony offered and silently made sure the security camera on the wall across from the girl was filming, he just knew her reaction to this reveal would be hilarious. When she nodded Tony called out to Cap that it’s okay and to let the kid in. 

Soon Peter Parker walked through the door and Tony realized turning that camera on was one of the best ideas he had ever had. 

The moment she saw him her eyes got so big they could have exploded, “what- who- how- what in the world- Peter you? WHAT THE FUCK- what the fu- oh my gosh wait. Does that mean, does that mean that you’re the spider-guy, the- the Spider-Man thing? Oh my gosh you-”

“Yeah I’m Spider-Man” Peter nodded.

“You got your ass kicked last night!” She said, Tony couldn’t hold in his laughter, Steve gave a few silent chuckles, and Bruce looked up with a smirk and nodded his head. 

“Woah hey I’m not the one who was shot and passed out!” Peter said defensively, his cheeks were becoming a little bit red.

“Well yeah but I wouldn’t have stepped in if you had it ‘handled’ like you said you did, and I only got shot because I was protecting you!” 

“Plus kid, you do have that fast healing thing, you were really banged up last night.” Tony butted in putting an arm around Peter’s shoulder and smiling at him, “But it’s okay everyone needs help sometimes.”

Emma realized that Peter was still feeling embarrassed about getting his ass handed to him and said, “Granted, you did save my life and bring me back here safe so… I guess we’re even then?” 

“I didn’t bring you back here, Mr. Stark did”

“But he did catch you out of the sky,” Tony added, “so let’s still call it even.” 

Emma would have responded but the knowledge that Tony Stark carried her here last night rendered her speechless. 

“Listen, I’m sure you kids have a lot of questions for each other so why don’t we just step out of the room and you come out when you’re ready?” Steve offered and the three older men left, leaving on Peter and Emma in the room alone. 

“So, Spider-Man, how long has that been going on?” She asked and Peter explained about the spider bite and everything that happened after it.

“What about you, I mean what can you do, and how, and what do you call yourself?” He had so many questions, but to be honest she would have been worried if he didn’t have any. 

“Well, I can turn invisible, fly, and become intangible- I can go through things. I like call myself Ultraviolet because I think it’s cool and people can’t see Ultraviolet rays so yeah. As for how I got these powers, well my Uncle Cal- the one I told you about- he apparently worked for SHIELD and I guess I was exposed to or touched something that I probably wasn’t supposed to and here I am.”

The teens talked for about half an hour asking each other questions about who knew and who didn’t, for Emma that list was limited to the four heroes she had just met. Peter then asked her if she was hungry, there was always an abundance of food at the compound because between Thor, Banner, and Peter’s own bottomless stomach, Tony had to be sure the kitchen was fully stocked. He left to go get some sandwiches when Banner and Tony walked back in.

She didn’t want stay for very long, it was still kind of awkward between her and the four Avengers. While they did save her life, they still unmasked her without her consent so she had the right to be a bit peeved. 

However Bruce told her that she needed to stay there until at least Tuesday, she was shot after all! After some pleading and reasons as to why she should be allowed to go home, Emma realized the man was right and gave in to his wishes. 

The two left after she said she would need to call the SHIELD agent to make up a reason as to why she wouldn’t be coming home or going to school for the next few days. Luckily, Coulson said he was again out of town on a mission and wasn’t able to check on the girl and her “terrible- just terrible case of the flu.” 

Tony, being the curious and ultimately nosey person he is, immediately looked into who this SHIELD agent was that was taking care of the girl. She seemed like a good kid, and if she was a friend of Peter’s then she was obviously kind so Tony just wanted to be sure she was being watched by a competent agent. 

“FRIDAY, let’s do some digging...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, she's definitely still upset at Steve and Tony but like... I don't think I'm gonna show that via anger so I'll probably just show it through distrust if that makes sense? Please tell me what you guys think in the comments!!
> 
> Also, this is important for next chapter, I'm having it be like after Civil War the Avengers decided to start doing Sunday dinners or stuff just to get everyone together again and I wanted to know if you guys like that idea or think it's stupid... please let me know! New chapter will be up soon but alas, this was the last chapter I had pre-written so now I actually have to sit down and write YIKES! 
> 
> Also Also, Coulson *might* know about her superhero thing... but more on that in later chapters ;)
> 
> Okay I really hope you enjoy this and I love and appreciate you all! Have a great day!


	7. Over Protective Dad Syndrome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being patient with me for putting this chapter out! I really hope you enjoy and thank you for taking the time to read this, it means a lot! :D

\---------------------------------- Dinner Time (ish)

 

Now I’m sure we all wish that everything was all hunky dory, but Emma and Peter were both still feeling kind of put off after the whole fiasco from that morning. 

Plus, Peter still felt bad about the whole demasking thing and apologized for it in every way he could possibly have. The day went by kinda fast, while it wasn’t too much fun being restricted to a bed, the four Avengers made good entertainers. Emma was still upset with the Captain and Iron Man but not as much as before and that’s all they could ask for. 

That being said, she definitely didn’t have as much blind faith in them as she did before. 

At dinner time Peter helped Emma out to the kitchen so that they could all have a meal together and so that she could get out of bed for a while. 

“So Peter, does your aunt even know about,” she looks around, “all of this?”

“No, please May would kill me and then Mr. Stark if she knew what my internship really was.” He gave a soft chuckle that was contrasted by Tony’s brief look of terror because May might actually kill him.

There was a few minutes of silence as everyone went back to eating their meal, they were having chicken wraps. Finally Tony spoke up wanting to get more information about the illusive agent watching over the girl.

“Emma,” he said taking a sip of his drink, “this agent you live with does she happen to be allergic to dogs?”

“I don’t think he is, why? ” The girl asked skeptically.

“Ah so it’s a ‘he’ good to know.”

Emma was still confused but decided to go back to her dinner. 

“Tony, shouldn’t we tell her about tomorrow? She’s gonna be here.” Bruce asked tentatively, the question at first puzzled the other man but he soon realized what Bruce was referring to.

“Oh right! That would have been a shock and a half for her if we didn’t say anything.” Tony’s response was met with three nods of agreement and one nervous look. “Tomorrow is Sunday, and on Sunday’s we try to get everyone together just for a meal or something.”

“Like a family dinner, or lunch, or both. Honestly everyone just shows up at random times, it’s kinda cool.” Peter added

“And by everyone you mean?”

“Everyone.” Peter said as he nodded, he knew how cool this was and how shocked his friend would be.

“Like… Everyone everyone?”

Tony furrowed his eyebrows and blinked a few times, “Um yeah, that is what ‘everyone’ means.”

“Oh my gosh,” no one could tell if the girl was going to cry or scream and honestly she couldn’t tell either, “but- but they don’t know me what if they don’t like me! What am I gonna do just show up like ‘hi yes I’m here now’ I mean I can’t do that that’s insane and-” 

“Kid,” Steve cut her off, “calm down, it’s gonna be fine. Just introduce yourself to them and I’m sure they’ll like you.”

“Are you sure?” 

The Captain nodded, “Plus, a few of them know you’re here already.”

That seemed to calm the girl down, but she was still terrified and excited over the thought of meeting more of the Avengers team, sure it wasn’t likely that everyone was going to show up but a few weeks ago she wouldn’t have ever dreamt of meeting an Avenger yet here she was, eating dinner with four of them, possibly about to meet even more tomorrow.

 

\------------------------------------ The Next Day

 

Emma could barely sleep that night due to the anticipation, and it didn’t help that Bruce requested she stay in the Medbay for that night. Tony tried to get the allowance for the girl to sleep in a real bed but Bruce wouldn’t budge, when he spilled out a bunch of medical terms Tony realized he’d have to yield as he didn’t know what half of them meant.

After she finally got to sleep, Emma didn’t wake up until 9am the next day and again found Bruce looking over some monitors and papers.

“I can’t tell if you live in here or if you’re just worried about me, and honestly it’s looking more and more like the first choice.” The girl spoke as she rubbed her eyes.

“Good to see you too.” Bruce answered sarcastically, “And no I don’t live in the medbay it just so happens to be where I’m needed at the moment.”

“Okay but if I wake up tomorrow and you’re still here I’m either gonna get a restraining order or lock you out.” She said in a way to tell Bruce that she was only kidding, still looking at the monitors he rolled his eyes in response. 

“Hey Banner, question, when exactly are you gonna allow Miss Jones here out of her confinement?” Tony said as he poked his head in the room, “We do have people coming over and I don’t think the Medbay is a great place for first impressions.”

“I just need to check and see how her wound is healing and I’ll let her go for a few hours,” Bruce then help up a finger and looked at the girl and Tony, “but only a few hours. Then we’ll need to rerun some tests make sure everything is--”

Tony cut him off, “Yeah okay great, thanks buddy!” And just like that he was gone.

 

\------------------------------------ Literally 30 Minutes Later Idk What You Were Expecting

 

The girl was allowed to walk out of the medbay by herself, well, if you don’t count some pretty strong painkillers. The three others were in the living room just a few floors up and after a short elevator ride they were joined by Emma and Bruce. Peter quickly pulled out a chair for her to sit on, which she gratefully accepted. 

“Feeling any better?” Steve asked, she responded with a simple nod. Pain medication or not her side still hurt like hell, but felt better than yesterday so that’s good. 

Peter and Emma ate breakfast while Tony and Bruce discussed a new prototype for something they were working on while steve quietly read the newspaper across from the teens. The silence was broken a few minutes later by Tony’s AI.

“Mr. Barton is entering the elevator with Ms. Romanoff now sir.” FRIDAY’s voice rang through the room. 

“Awesome thanks FRI.” Tony called back to the AI

“Why are they here so early, not that I’m complaining, it’s just that yesterday you said it was more of a lunch or dinner thing but it’s only 10am.” 

“Are you gonna be the one to tell those two they can’t show up whenever they want?” Tony questioned, the girl shook her head in response. 

“Like I said yesterday, everyone just comes and goes as they please.” Peter got the last word out just as the elevator opened, revealing the master assassins. 

“Hey everyone!” Clint called out, he was normally a happy guy and today was no exception. “I brought some Mac&Cheese for later, no need to thank me just doing my job.” He set the bag that held the Mac&Cheese down on the table before he saw Emma. 

“Stark how come I wasn’t told we were allowed to bring dates?” Clint looked from the girl to Stark, his comment caused both Peter’s and Emma’s eyes to go wide.

“No, she’s not my-”

“We aren’t-”

“Girlfriend I mean come on-”

“Dating, seriously-”

“No we’re friends!”

“We just met!"

Clint just stood there with his jaw opened, “uhh okay then. Good to know”

Natasha, who had been told about the situation, walked to the teens, “You must be Emma, I heard you saved this one’s life,” she motioned to Peter, “good on you, Stark would’ve had a fit if he died.”

Tony scoffed at her comment

“She’s not wrong,” Bruce offered, “in fact if Emma hadn’t stepped in and something happened to Peter I bet you would've had those guy in ten seconds flat.”

“I say five, Over Protective Dad Syndrome is a serious thing.” Claimed Natasha

“What come on- fine everyone who agrees with Romanoff put your hands up,” Everyone did, he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, “Peter put your hand down.”

“Oh sorry Mr. Stark.”

“Wait we just met and yet you put up your hand, I thought for sure you’d at least be on my side.” Tony said to Emma.

“Honestly it was an educated guess and based off of everyone else’s response,” she made a point to look around, “a good one.”

“Oh yeah I definitely like her.” Clint muttered to Nat.

The group of seven chatted away, of course Emma was extremely nervous at first but it didn’t take long for her to calm down thanks to Clint’s jokes and Nat’s calm demeanor. That was until a single piece of information accidentally slipped. 

“I’m sorry WHAT!” Clint almost screamed the last word, he turned to Tony and Steve who were deep in a conversation with Peter, 

“Those two tried to kidnap you!” the three looked up and were met with a pretty angry Clint.

“Barton, calm down I’m sure they had a reason.”

“Reason or not Nat, she’s a kid and there isn’t a single mask out there that could hide that.” He stood up straight and Natasha put herself between him and the three at the other end of the table (even though Peter was slowly slinking away from the other two). 

“We didn’t know if she was dangerous or not Clint and the easiest way to figure that out was to bring her in.” Cap said in defense of his actions, he knows they didn’t go about it the right way but with such limited time, information, and resources it was the best plan they could come up with.

“Bullshit! I honestly don’t know what I’m more shocked about, Tony deciding to kidnap a kid or you going along with it. I mean, come on Stark on what earth would this be a good plan?” He looked at Bruce, “I swear to God Bruce if you tell me you were in on this plan I’m gonna lose it.”

Bruce held up his hands defensively while simultaneously trying to keep himself calm, “No I wasn’t and I actually didn’t know about the girl until the whole de-masking fiasco.” He immediately realized he shouldn’t have said that, Tony and Steve both shot him looks that screamed ‘really!’

“Please don’t tell me you guys de-masked her, did they de-mask you.” He directed the last part to the nervous looking girl next to him.

Emma was too scared to do anything but nod.

“Kid are you just trying to get me killed?” Tony said incredulously

Peter realized it might be in Bruce’s best interest to leave the room, not that anyone was mad at him but tensions were flying high, so he walked over to the scientist and led him to the nearest lab. Plus if he were being completely honest, Peter was looking for any and every reason to get out of that room. 

“Barton, they needed to know if the girl was a threat and the best way to do that is by identifying her. I’m not saying they went about it the right way,” she shot a look over to the two men, “but they did what they had to do and I would be lying if I said I wouldn’t have done it.”

If there was anyone Clint trusted, it was Natasha. He dropped his head and let out a sigh speaking a little bit calmer, “I know but, she’s just a kid Nat.”

Natasha gave him a small smile, “I know, and trust me we’ll deal with this later but look she’s okay, right?”

“Yes ma’am.” Emma added, still really freaked about what was going on, she wasn’t trying to get anyone upset. 

“See? She’s okay, now you and I are going to get some fresh air before you take either of their heads off.” And with that Natasha escorted her friend to the balcony outside and shut the doors. 

“What the hell kid! Just so you know he will literally take my head off.” Tony ran a hand through his hair and let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. “Did you really have to add in the mask part?”

“Tony, he was bound to find out at one point or another and it might be better that he found out now and all at once.” Steve interjected.

“You’re right, I mean I hate the fact that I know you’re right but you’re right.”

“Emma, I know we did not handle the situation correctly I just want to ask again that you will forgive us and that we can move past this.”

“Capsicle’s right and no matter how much it will pain me to say this I’m gonna say it.” Tony’s face looked pained as he squeaked out the phrase ‘I’m sorry’. 

Emma, who was shocked that not only did Captain America apologize to her but that she also got Tony Stark to admit he was wrong, blinked a few times slack-jawed before she got her composure.

“Uhh, yeah yeah of course I forgive you both. It’s behind us now,” she pretending to throw something over her shoulder, “gone.”

The room became more relaxed and when the four came back everyone could tell. Now was Clint still peeved? Yes. But he understood now why they had to do what they did- he still didn’t agree with their methods though. 

To make sure everything stayed calm and to pass the time while they waited for the others to show up, Peter suggested they all play a game which ended up being Cards Against Humanity. 

Tony lost it when Steve played ‘Next on Sky Sports: The World Championship of_______________’ ‘Invading Poland’ because “DIDN’T YOU FIGHT THE NAZIS?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out (ha same) but I was really nervous about writing this and messing it up. Again HUGE shoutout to my amazing friend who helped me edit this and told me that I can do this writing thing.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please let me know what you think about it also there were so many other things I was going to put for that Cards Against Humanity things but I didn't want to go *too* far, here is one I was so close to putting because it was so good but so bad:
> 
> 'We never did find_________ but along the way we sure did learn a lot about_______'  
> 'Grandpa's ashes' and 'Auschwitz'
> 
> Okay that's all! New chapter will be coming out soon- who do you think will show up next? Have a wonderful day!


	8. A Family Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah I wrote another chapter! Thank you all for being patient with me these last few weeks, everything's been crazy and it still is but not nearly as bad. Anyways I hope you enjoy this but note it might be weird, however I hope you enjoy my sleep deprived, insomnia caused, anxiety fueled 2am writing extravaganza!!
> 
> (Edit: I had to delete this chapter due to an error I realized I had to fix but now it is re-uploaded and hopefully fixed, sorry about that!)

\-------------------------------- Summary of Who Shows Up Over The Next Few Hours

 

It was a little past noon when Bucky showed up, immediately going to give his best friend a hug. It took him a few moments before he saw Emma, who stood up with his entrance, but the moment he did he turned to Clint, “I thought Tony talked to you about picking up strays…”

Clint ignored Tony’s laugh and rolled his eyes, “Oh come on it doesn’t happen that often”

“Three times.” Bruce said factually.

“That we know of,” Tony offered, “and don’t forget he was in New Mexico with Thor so that makes at least four.”

“Barton picked me up but then I picked up Bruce so does that count for him too?” Natasha asked as she played innocent (she knew full well how annoyed Clint would get). “If I didn’t bring him in he may have never joined our little family.”

“Interesting,” Tony pondered, “maybe not a full point but definitely a half point.”

“Sounds about right.” Natasha concurred as her and Bruce both nodded

Clint just put his face into his hands, “What did I do to deserve this?”

“Umm we just told you, you picked up all the strays who then picked up more strays.” Tony said

“Well then does that make me animal control because if so I’m gonna put a few of you down, save me some more gray hairs.” Clint’s face might have showed that he was pissed (RBF is a terrible thing) but everyone knew he was just joking especially when his resting face changed to a smile. 

“Okay now seriously who’s the girl?” Bucky pulled everyone back from their antics.

“This,” Tony walked over and clapped one of his hands on the girl’s shoulder, “is Emma Jones she’s one of Peter’s friends.”

“But why is she here?” Bucky then realized how his question could come off as rude, “No offence.”

“Oh none taken.” Emma responded, honestly she had asked herself the same question about twenty times that day. 

“She got hit with an alien weapon.” Tony said as nonchalantly as he could 

“WHAT” Bucky’s eyes got wide as they darted in between Tony and Emma who just nodded and clutched her side. 

“But she only got shot because she flew the dude into the air while saving our dear Mr. Parker over there.”

Now Bucky was really confused, why couldn’t Tony have started with the flying thing? I mean that definitely was a shocker but at least he wouldn’t have been trying to figure how a random kid got shot with an alien weapon. And Jesus another self-sacrificing hero, he really is going to those backpack leashes Sam had mentioned. “So wait you can fly?” He finally asked.

Emma nodded, “Yep, but I can do other things too.”

“Like?”

“Well, I can go through things like walls and stuff but I can also turn invisible too so that’s cool.”

Bucky didn’t know how to respond, on the one hand that is so cool but on the other how is he supposed to keep track of someone he can’t see, he silently hoped that this one isn’t as bad as Steve is and was. Once he snapped out of his thoughts Bucky realized he probably needed to respond, “Wow, can’t say I’ve ever met anyone who can do that before. How did you get those abilities anyways.”

“It’s kinda a long story.” She answered and Bucky nodded, “How’d you get the metal arm?” 

He looked at his hand and then back to her, “It’s kind of a long story.” They both were in an unspoken agreement to tell each other the stories one day. 

 

\---------------------------- It’s like 1:20ish, yeah that sounds about right

 

There was a long stretch of time where everyone just went about their business playing Mario Kart (“HOW THE FUCK DOES NAT ALWAYS WIN!” “I have a special set of skills…” “Oh shut up”), chatting, watching TV, and walking around the Compound. 

Bruce walked over to Emma, “I need to check your side again and run some tests, plus I think the medication should be starting to wear off by now.” Emma nodded as she got up, a slight wince of pain when she stood up told Bruce that he was correct. They were gone for about 45 minutes and when they returned everyone was still in the same position they were in before, except for Clint who was now gloating over the fact he just Blue Shelled Natasha.

“Mmhmm keep bragging Barton, I’m sure that won’t come back to bite you.” She responded with a look that showed she was probably planning his murder. 

However Barton, who was used to this look by now, continued to watch the screen, “Good to know.”

 

\-------------------------------- An hour after they got back from MedBay (about 3:30pm now)

 

Rodey and Sam walked in, both men had heard about their visitor and simply introduced themselves before they set down the food they brought and sat down. 

Bucky looked pointedly at Steve, “So you told bird brain over there but you didn’t tell me?”

“Buck…” Steve started

“No, no it’s fine I get it, I hope you two will be happy together just send me the link to your wedding registry when it comes out, Wild Birds Unlimited I’m guessing?”

“He was with Rhodes when Tony called, not my fault.”

“Sure.”

At about 7pm Wanda and Vision showed up, and they all decided it was time to eat. Thor was busy with “finding a new home for the people of Asgard”, T’Challa was “just busy”, and Scott, well, Scott was finally spending some time with his daughter.

Dinner was the best mix of Sokovian/American/Russian food there could have been. Everyone was a fan of Natasha’s Olivie and of course Clint’s Mac&Cheese along with the first Google result that came up when Vision looked up “good food recipe” (Which is baked potato). 

 

\---------------------------- Dinner is now over

 

After dinner Peter had to go back home, school tomorrow was going to be interesting now that he knew Emma’s secret and had to cover for her, but he promised that he knew what to do. Everyone was sitting in one of the common rooms, tired but not ready to get up and move to their bedrooms yet. 

“So Emma,” Wanda finally broke the peaceful silence, “who did you say you are living with?”

Tony’s ears perked up, one of his side projects had been trying to figure out what SHIELD agent she is living with. He was down to about 30 but none of them were the perfect fit. Some were too young based on the clues she accidentally gave, others were just too creepy looking for Tony to even consider them, and at least one of the people on the list is dead. 

“An agent from SHIELD, he took over when my uncle died.” She reponded

“This SHIELD agent, does he know where you are?” 

“Yes- well no,” she changed her answer when she remembered she had lied to Coulson, “But he knows that I’m not doing too hot and getting taken care of.”

“Why don’t you just tell him?”

“Because he would flip, he doesn’t know I go out at night to monitor the streets and I think calling him from here would tip him off”

“But if he is SHIELD agent wouldn’t he be notified that you are here?”

“Probably but he’s out of town right now, well really out of country so he might not have been told.”

Wanda nodded, she didn’t seem too pleased with the answers, as she agrees with Tony about needing to find out who the agent is, but she was content with the information she got.

“Are you sure the agent doesn’t know about your night activities?” Steve piped up

“Yeah, well I mean I never told him and he never really seemed to know.” She answered

He shot a smile to the girl and then looked to the ground, it just wasn’t adding up to him. A girl with significant abilities who happens to be in a school with another enhanced teenager her age and happens to live with a SHIELD agent who happens to be out of the country when she gets hurt while on patrol, there’s no way this was all coincidence. Either this girl had the best luck in the world or the nameless agent knew more than he was letting on about what Emma did at night. 

It didn’t take Tony long to start thinking about the same thing. The men looked up at each other, Steve gave him a questioning look as he slowly shook his head, Tony just shrugged his shoulders and then they both looked to the girl who had taken to quizzing Vision on his knowledge of vines- he is the internet after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was crazy, I really hope you all enjoyed this and if this chapter wasn't as good as the rest or was entirely weird I apologize. Anyways I will be getting another chapter out on or before the 11th and I picked that date for reasons I may explain later idk. 
> 
> Again thank you all so much, have a wonderful day!


End file.
